monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Steel Titans
Monster Jam Steel Titans is a video game developed by Rainbow Studios and published by THQ Nordic. The game was released on June 25, 2019 for PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and it released digitally on November 26, 2019 and will release physically on February 4, 2020 for the Nintendo Switch. Development On August 22, 2018, THQ Nordic announced that it had reached a deal with FELD Entertainment to a multi-year and multi-platform licensing agreement where THQ Nordic developer, Rainbow Studios, would be developing the games.THQ Nordic and Feld Entertainment Announce Global, Multi-Year, Multi-Platform Monster Jam® Video Game Licensing Agreement THQ Nordic also had a presence had Gamescom 2018 from August 21-25, 2018, where they displayed a Grave Digger monster truck at their booth.Rainbow Studios on Twitter: "Was dropping a @MonsterJam truck on the showroom floor of @GamesCom a little overboard? Probably…" The title of the game was first revealed through the 2019 Monster Jam Yearbook where the platforms were revealed, as well as a summer 2019 release timing. Daily screenshots began releasing on February 16, 2019 through their social media accounts. The full reveal of the game occurred on February 22, 2019, with in-game screenshot, a trailer, a website, as well as a release date of June 25, 2019. On November 13, 2019, it was announced that the game would be releasing on Nintendo Switch with a digital release on November 26 and a physical release on February 4, 2020.Monster Jam Steel Titans on Twitter: "Pack more than 12,000 pounds of steel in your backpack: Monster Jam Steel Titans is coming to Nintendo Switch!..." Game Versions * Collector's Edition ($79.99 USD) (Playstation 4 and Xbox One Only) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans game with a premium edition box ** Instant access to Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, and Monster Mutt Rottweiler ** Truck Facts Postcard Book with 25 Monster Jam trucks ** Steelbook Case ** Exclusive Spin Master 1:24 Scale Gold Grave Digger (included in Amazon package) * Standard Edition ($39.99 USD) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans game ** Exclusive Gold Monster Jam truck (see below) (Pre-Order Only) * Digital Edition ($39.99 USD) ** Monster Jam Steel Titans ** Instant access to Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, and Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Pre-Order Only) Trucks * Alien Invasion * Blue Thunder * Captain's Curse * Doom's Day * Dragon * Dragon (Overcast) * EarthShaker * El Toro Loco * El Toro Loco (Black) ��MonsterJamFanatic Official�� on Instagram: “THE REST OF THE TRUCKS FOR MONSTER JAM STEEL TITANS!!…” * El Toro Loco (Yellow) * Grave Digger * Grave Digger (Overcast) * Grave Digger the Legend * Max-D * Max-D (Black) * Max-D (Gold) * Megalodon * Megalodon (Overcast) * Mohawk Warrior * Monster Jam Training Truck * Monster Mutt * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Monster Mutt Rottweiler * Northern Nightmare * Pirate's Curse * Soldier Fortune * Soldier Fortune Black Ops * Son-uva Digger * Whiplash * Zombie DLC Trucks * Bakugan Dragonoid * Fire & Ice Trucks (See Below) * Gold Trucks (See below) Special Edition Trucks * Grave Digger (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Walmart * Dragon (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Best Buy * El Toro Loco (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Gamestop * Megalodon (Gold) - Receive by pre-ordering at Target *Online/Collector Edition copies of the game do '''not' receive the Special Edition Truck(s)'' *Note, all Gold truck variants became available for DLC purchase in late December 2019. Fire & Ice DLC Trucks Fire and Ice trucks come with standard tires as well as toy based Fire & Ice tires, which appear as normal tires exclusively in Stadium/Arena events. * Dragon Ice * El Toro Loco Ice * Grave Digger Fire * Grave Digger Ice * Max-D Fire * Megalodon Fire * Mohawk Warrior Fire * Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice * Soldier Fortune Ice * Wildfire (Feld) * Yeti (Feld) * Zombie Fire Stadiums and Arenas * Lucas Oil Stadium (Indianapolis, Indiana) * Vivint Smart Home Arena (Salt Lake City, Utah) * Intrust Bank Arena (Wichita, Kansas) * Moda Center (Portland, Oregon) * Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza (Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania) * Greensboro Coliseum (Greensboro, North Carolina) * Pepsi Center (Denver, Colorado) * Angel Stadium (Anaheim, California) * Petco Park (San Diego, California) * RingCentral Coliseum (Oakland, California) * State Farm Stadium (Glendale, Arizona) * Mercedes-Benz Stadium (Atlanta, Georgia) * Rogers Centre (Toronto, Canada) * Ford Field (Detroit, Michigan) * AT&T Stadium (Arlington, Texas) * Sam Boyd Stadium (Las Vegas, Nevada) * Monster Jam University Stadiums and Arenas won't have the official names, but rather be referred to by the city from which they're located Updates On December 14th, 2019, Rainbow Studios released the "Titans Update V1.4.0". This update added a new "Career +" Mode and new challenges throughout the open world. Completing the new careers unlocks three newly added Overcast trucks. Trivia * The Fire & Ice Monster Jam trucks were suspected to be in the game long before the DLC was announced. It was confirmed on the Trademark page for FELD, and further confirmed when Fire Max-D and Ice Soldier Fortune appeared at the E3 showing of the game. The Fire & Ice DLC pack was released on August 20, 2019. trucks in action]] *There is a possibility that the models of the trucks are reused, or inspired by, the Monster Jam 3D renders, as many fans have pointed out the significant similarities between the dimensions and placement of objects in both models. *The game offers linked and independent steering (much like BeamNG Drive) where you can choose to control both front and rear steering (independent) or drive with the front and back wheels turning simultaneously (linked). It also has properly deform-able tires and bodies. *Grave Digger the Legend is the only truck outfitted with zoomies. *Max-D Fire, Soldier Fortune Ice, Zombie, Megalodon, and Grave Digger appeared at the E3 Announcement of the game *As of June 28th, 2019, Monster Jam: Steel Titans is the first and only Monster Jam game to date to not feature any independently owned trucks (Avenger, Bounty Hunter, Stone Crusher, etc.). It could be possible that some may be included as DLC in the future. **Despite the lack of independently owned trucks, the game does feature several Toy/Concept only trucks, such as Wildfire, Yeti, and the Overcast trucks. Video File:Monster Jam Steel Titans - Announcement Trailer|First trailer for the game File:Monster Jam Steel Titans - Megalodon promo|Promo trailer for the game featuring Megalodon Gallery MonsterJamSteelTitans-logo.png|Logo for the game SteelTitans-primaryartwork.jpg|Primary artwork for the game SteelTitans-artwork.jpg|Artwork Gamescom2018-THQNordic.jpg|THQ Nordic's booth at Gamescom 2018 51910894 252537685636645 7093341220390305792 o.jpg|Closeup of a stadium track 52868291 2137473499666605 4798183995319779328 n.jpg 39932538 1702879549781629 3938648476887285760 n.jpg 52605337 254554455434968 8093610739664683008 o.jpg 52269979 254031022153978 6795066728209448960 o.jpg|Back right angle of Max-D 52134280 253489558874791 87538258195513344 n.jpg|Max-D's roof 52833778 255613868662360 5588309663973113856 n.jpg|Grave Digger on a track image (5).jpg|Grave Digger jumping in the desert image (6).jpg|El Toro Loco on top of a hybrid with Dragon and Northern Nightmare parked on the side image (7).jpg|El Toro Loco getting massive air with Earth Shaker on the side image (8).jpg|El Toro Loco performs a wheelie SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-wheelie1.jpg SteelTitans-GraveDigger-wheelie.jpg|Grave Digger performs a wheelie image (9).jpg|Circuit Racing with Captain's Curse, Soldier Fortune, Max-D, and Zombie image (10).jpg|Sam Boyd Stadium with "Thunder Alley" renamed as "Titan's Lane" image (11).jpg|El Toro Loco racing SteelTitans-MaxDMegalodon-Racing.jpg|Megalodon and Max-D racing SteelTitans-MaxD-jump.jpg|Max-D performs a jump SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-jump.jpg|El Toro Loco performs a jump SteelTitans-SonUvaDigger-jump.jpg|Son-uva Digger performs a jump SteelTitans-MaxD-air.jpg SteelTitans-DragonMonsterMutt-Racing.jpg|Dragon and Monster Mutt racing SteelTitans-MaxDPiratesCurse-Racing.jpg|Max-D and Pirate's Curse racing competition-820x464.png|El Toro Loco and Doom's Day SteelTitans-MohawkWarrior.jpg|Mohawk Warrior racing SteelTitans-stadiumside1.jpg|Stadium sidelines with trucks SteelTitans-stadiumside.jpg|Stadium sidelines SteelTitans-GraveDigger-stadium.jpg|Grave Digger in a stadium SteelTitans-GraveDigger-stadium1.jpg SteelTitans-MaxD-plane.jpg|Max-D driving on a plane SteelTitans-outdoorlocation.jpg|Outdoor location in the game SteelTitans-GraveDigger-closeup.jpg|Closeup of Grave Digger SteelTitans-Megalodon-stadium.jpg|Closeup of Megalodon SteelTitans-MJUniversity.jpg|A truck in Monster Jam University unknown.png|Editions of the game SteelTitans-CollectorsEdition.jpg|Collector's Edition contents SteelTitans-GoldDragon.jpg|Gold Dragon (Best Buy) SteelTitans-GoldElToroLoco.jpg|Gold El Toro Loco (Gamestop) SteelTitans-GoldGraveDigger.jpg|Gold Grave Digger (Walmart) SteelTitans-GoldMegalodon.jpg|Gold Megalodon (Target) SteelTitans-GraveDigger-model.png|Grave Digger model SteelTitans-MaxD-model.png|Max-D model SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-model.png|El Toro Loco model SteelTitans-SamBoydStadium-board.png|Sam Boyd Stadium videoboard SteelTitans-GraveDigger-helmet.png|Grave Digger helmet SteelTitans-PiratesCurse-helmet.png|Pirate's Curse helmet SteelTitans-trucks logo.png|El Toro Loco and Megalodon with the game's logo 49933878 625088091246359 6044789441407542574 n.jpg|Advertisement from the 2019 Yearbook Screenshot_20190222-113859.jpg|Alien Invasion and Blue Thunder parked Screenshot 20190331-132414.jpg|Doomsday Screenshot 20190331-132344.jpg|Blackout Max D Screenshot 20190331-132407.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Screenshot 20190331-132402.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Screenshot 20190331-132353.jpg|Grave Digger The Legend 54247984_1655675624576152_147732748609208907_n.jpg|Monster Mutt Screenshot (104).png|Wildfire (Feld) chris-kurash-mjst-gravediggerlegend-02.jpg|Original Grave Digger the Legend design Fire & Ice DLC Gallery Screenshot_20190818-131937.jpg|Dragon Ice Screenshot_20190818-131714.jpg|El Toro Loco Ice 68467199_2533436396875688_987069779103711232_n.jpg|Grave Digger Ice Screenshot_20190818-131920.jpg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice Screenshot_20190818-131733.jpg|Soldier Fortune Ice Screenshot_20190818-131638.jpg|Yeti Yeti.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190818-131619.jpg|Grave Digger Fire Screenshot_20190818-131958.jpg|Max-D Fire Screenshot_20190818-131801.jpg|Mohawk Warrior Fire 69122377_2533436416875686_3046331719352320000_n.jpg|Zombie Fire Screenshot_20190818-131656.jpg|Wildfire Screenshot_20190818-131844.jpg|Ditto 69360579_356846191872460_7314461345267580928_o.jpg DLC Gallery Bakugan-4-WEB.jpg|Bakugan Dragonoid in game References Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Monster Jam Games